Reunion
by Usakurenai
Summary: Ah, the famous scene of the second game where Sora finds Riku again. Adorable, no? But have you ever stopped to think what Kairi was feeling during that time? Kairi's POV, spoilers, SoraxRiku, oneshot


Y hello thar. :'D This is… the first fic I'll be posting. …And quite possibly the last, considering I haven't written in a long time. D8 The last fanfiction I wrote starred me as the main character… ew, right? But after two years I have realized the error of my ways, because mary-sues suck and I know that now. :D

So anyway. This is set during the cutscene where Sora finds Riku again in The World That Never Was. YES, THERE ARE SPOILERS. I'll tell you that now, just in case. It's from Kairi's point of view, because I was bored and wanted to try something strange. It is also SoraxRiku – if you don't like that couple, please don't tell me about it, because I love it.

So, let's get on with it. 8D

Also, I refuse to do a disclaimer, considering this website is called and if I owned Kingdom Hearts it wouldn't be fanfiction, would it? XD

Reunion

"Close your eyes," I told him.

And he did. I could feel his hand shifting under mine as he layed it on top of Riku's. His face looked pale without his bright blue eyes adding their usual splash of color. No, at that instant Sora's face was far from bright as he visualized, hoped, remembered. I couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in his head.

And Riku… though his body was not his own, his expression remained familiar – that Riku-like calmness I'd grown to admire over the years. We waited silently, his strange amber eyes meeting my own for an instant before returning back to Sora.

Just minutes before, the younger boy had been with me, locked in a tight embrace that came from a year of harbored love and released guilt. He had felt so warm and familiar… but now…

Sora's eyes opened and he blinked at Riku, his gaze portraying a strange set of emotions ranging from disbelief to solace to… something stronger? That last look he gave him – his blue eyes shining on the brink of tears, eyebrows knitted together in a mixture of relief and concern. "Riku…" he breathed.

And then the tears began to fall, along with Sora himself. I had long since retreated my hand, but Sora still held tight to Riku's, crumpling to his knees and blinking forcefully to clear his vision. "Riku…" he repeated quietly. "Riku's here…"

I managed to tear my eyes away from the surprising sight before me to look up at Riku's calm, unfamiliar face. "Sora," he muttered gently, and I saw the younger boy's hand tighten on the black gloved one of Riku's. "You've got to pull yourself together."

This got Sora's attention, and he looked up, tears escaping down his cheeks and eyes clouded with emotion. "I looked for you…" he said quietly, and took a deep breath in an attempt to regulate his breathing. "I looked _everywhere_ for you!"

This struck a chord with me… and it made me wonder. Just how hard had Sora looked for me? I couldn't help but notice with a pang of jealousy that no tears of joy had been shed upon our reunion. A simple hug… It meant a lot to me… but what did it mean to Sora? Surely Sora loved me… he had to. Hadn't he? Riku's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I didn't want you to find me… not like this."

Sora's expression turned to disbelief. "Riku…" he answered slowly, voice higher than usual. "I wanted to find you more than anything… nothing else mattered to me."

Wait… what? Nothing else mattered? Not even saving the worlds? Not even fulfilling his duty as the Keyblade master? …Not even me?

"Why?" Riku asked shortly.

Sora hesitated, pulling himself to his feet again. He gazed up at Riku. "Because…" he began, finally letting go of his friend's hand. "Because I needed to be with you again…"

I watched in surprise as Sora suddenly flung himself onto the other boy, latching his arms around him in a tight, desperate hug. "...Because I love you, Riku."

Riku wrapped his own arms around Sora, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "I know," he said simply, smiling.

The younger boy looked up, his expression full of shock. "You do? But how?"

Riku gently brushed a tear off of Sora's cheek with his thumb. "Simple," he began. "It's easy to identify others' feelings when you share the same ones."

Well, that's that! I strayed from the cutscene near the end, and that's when, in my personal opinion, the story goes downhill. But hey, I only did this because I was bored anyway, so I won't fret about it much. XD And yes, Kairi kind of… disappears randomly near that same time. I knoooow. Just… pretend she doesn't and it'll all be good. XD;

So yes. Liked it? Hated it? I'd like to know! Review please:3 Just don't be too harsh if you didn't like it. I'm a frail, sensitive child after all. XD


End file.
